Brenda, The Shine Harp
Brenda, The Shine Harp is the sealed fighter in Skylanders: Sealed Dimension. She's a member of the Light Fighters. Appearance Brenda is girl with a British background. She's 16 years old. She has silver, long, curly hair. When she was a sealed fighter; she wears a white, long, gowned dress. Personality Brenda is very sweet and innocent. She loves music so much, it makes her happy. She's kinda scared when people is very stricted to her. Background Brenda lives with a royal family. Her parents is very stricted, they command and teach her to become a royal princess. At age 8, she always wanted a harp. On her 10th birthday, her parents gave her a harp as a present. One day, she and her parents are at the garden celebrating their anniversary. When she was performing a beautiful song for her parents, a man with a black hood appeared right in front of her making her stop playing. Later on, he threw a seal at her which sealed her inside causing an outrage of the party. At Skylands, she was freed by Eon and The Skylanders. She doesn't know what to do as she became so scared that she wanted to back to her parents. Luckily, she got her harp when she was sealed. When she was playing in the forest, an American boy named Christian heard her music and said it was amazing. Brenda kinda blushed when he said that. When Christian becomes a sealed fighter, she wanted to join with him. So, she can protect him no matter what. With her harp in battle, she became a sealed fighter. Abilities Brenda's abilities has equip with a harp. She can play music to attack enemies. *'Attack 1, String Note'- Press 1 to shoot a bubble of light. *'Attack 2, Chord Blast'- Press 2 to create a majestic wave, giving heavy damage. *'Attack 3, Song of Ariel'- Press and hold 3 to heal. Upgrades *'Heavy Note'- Press and hold 1 to release a huge bubble of light. *'Illuminate Wave'- Press and hold 2 to creates a bigger wave. *'Double Notes'- String Note can shoot two bubbles whenever it hits on the second time. *'Homing Bubbles'- String Note can now homing at enemies. *'Hand-Made White Dress'- Health will increased double. *'Silent Sleep'- Chord Blast can now stun enemies. *'Beautiful Blow'- Chord Blast can now push enemies away. *'Flowing Down'- While in the air, press and hold 3 to float down including heal. *'Power Note'- When hitting the second note, press and hold 1 to release a bubble blast. *'Harp Polishing'- The Shine Harp can now increase damage. Note Shooter Improves notes abilities. *'Triple Note'- String Note can shoot three bubbles whenever it hits on the third time. *'Metallic Neon Strings' The Shine Harp can now shoot Strings Notes really fast. *'Lunar Note'- When hitting a third note, press and hold 1 to make the bubbles into a triangle that shoots a huge laser. *'Light Spin'- When shooting the String Notes, press and hold 2 to spin and shoot out surrounding bubbles. *'Harp Solo'- When shooting the String Notes, press and hold 3 to create a rain of bubbles. Chord Master Improves chords abilities. *'Light Vortex'- While holding 2, the Illuminate Wave can now suck enemies in making extra damage. *'Mist of Benevolence'- Press 2,2 and hold 2 to create a mystic wind to stun enemies. *'Fingernail Polish'- It can now give extra damage when strumming the harp hard. *'Light Arrow'- Press 2,2 and hold 1 to pull the strings and shoot an arrow of light. *'White Ribbon' Press 2,2 and hold 3 to create a white ribbon that can grab enemies and slam them to the ground. Harp Musician Improves music composing abilities and gives extra bonus to her Syncro Tuner skills. *'Tone Pitching'- By moving the L-Stick, it can change the tone and the pinch of the music. *'Song of Elizabeth'- By moving the L-Stick up, it can give attack boost. *'Song of Gregory'- By moving the L-Stick down, it can give defense boost. *'Song of Rosalina'- By moving the L-Stick left, it can slows down enemies whenever they approach. *'Song of David'- By moving the L-Stick right, it can stun enemies and gives them little damage. Photos Category:Characters Category:Skylanders: Sealed Dimension Category:Light Category:Light Skylanders